


"My face is as red as a rose, darling."

by Bees_and_Honeycomb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexuality, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Yachi Hitoka, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bees_and_Honeycomb/pseuds/Bees_and_Honeycomb
Summary: Yachi tries to be a functional being around Kanoka. She fails. Lucky for her, they can be disasters together.(Literally just KanoYachi confessing their feeling to each other in an empty gym + 2 seconds of the Tsukishima siblings.)
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	"My face is as red as a rose, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> I am back from the dead !! wow !! I told myself I would update Testing Frigid Waters and my brain said "no write this." Anyway I hope you enjoy these silly little gals.

It was late. Hitoka was alone with the girl she had a gigantic crush on. Just the two of them. In an empty gym, save for the sounds of volleyballs thumping on the floor. Hitoka's face grew very red as she imagined something else that would cause a thumping noise. She stared down at the volleyball in her hands. It was mocking her. She looked back up. 

Kanoka had been kind enough to teach her to play volleyball, after they literally ran into each other at nationals a few months ago. Well, more so Hitoka rammed into her in a whirlwind of panic. They made pleasantries and somehow, some way, shape or form, Hitoka got her number. She also went back to the hotel that day and buried her blushing face in a pillow as she screamed. Ever since they swapped numbers, and Hitoka brought up how she thought it would be fun to learn volleyball, they practiced in a local gym in Myagi. Thank goodness Kanoka didn't live far from her. 

Thank goodness for Kanoka's existence. Kanoka, who was staring at her with a concerned expression. Hitoka let out a pathetic squeak of shame. 

"Yachi-san? Are you alright?" The taller girl asked. 

"Yes! Sorry for worrying you, Kanoka-san, I was wrapped up with my thoughts for a second, um.. eheh.." Hitoka responded, pitifully. It didn't help she could feel how red her face was. 

"Hm, let's take a short break then." Kanoka said as she grabbed the volleyball from Hitoka's hands. Their fingers brushed. She looked at the other girls face. Was she hallucinating or was her friend's face dusted with pink? 

"Out of curiosity, what were you thinking of, Yachi-san? M-Maybe a crush?" Kanoka smiled innocently as she spoke. As if she didn't just read Hitoka's mind. 

Yup, she was definitely hallucinating. 

"AH- Uh- um, I mean, yes, WAIT NO! Gah! I-" Hitoka cut herself off before she could embarrass herself further. Her heart was pounding and she was pretty sure she looked like the human equivalent of a tomato. She squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face in her hands. 

The dull thud of a volleyball being dropped echoed in the room when suddenly Hitoka felt hands grasping hers. They were dainty, yet rough, with slender fingers. Calloused hands that belonged to a volleyball player. Kanoka played volleyball. Kanoka was in front of her. Kanoka was holding her hands. Hitoka opened her eyes. 

She was met with the sight of Kanoka staring a little too intensely, her eyes seemed to sparkle and, wait, she was definitely blushing. Hitoka let out a squeak akin to a mouse. She was never going to be able to ask out Kanoka if she couldn’t even hold her hand platonically. 

"Y-Yachi-san," Kanoka whispered, for some reason. 

"This, well, um.." The other girl trailed off. Inside, Hitoka was reeling. Her crush was flustered and it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. 

"I, we've been hanging out for awhile and.. I-I think you're really cute. I don't know why you got so flustered when I took a shot in the dark and g-guessed what you were thinking about, but um. I was hoping that maybe the person you're c-crushing on is, w-well, me." Kanoka breathed out. Her face grew increasingly red as she spoke each sentence. A beautiful sight to behold, really. 

Kankoa's words caught up to Hitoka and she froze for a couple seconds, computing the information. Kanoka liked Hitoka. Hitoka liked Kanoka. It was mutual. IT WAS MUTUAL. Hitoka launched out of her post-confession daze. 

"K-KANOKA-SAN, I LIKE YOU TOO! U-UM, WOULD YOU P-PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" She shouted, a little too forcefully. Hitoka didn't care. 

Kanoka lit up all at once, and instantly rushed forward to embrace her. Hitoka hugged tight around the other girls waist and tried not to scream as her face was currently pressed up against Kanoka's boobs. Kanoka's perfume smelled like roses, she thought. Roses as red as her face. 

"Oh, goodness Yachi, of course! You have no idea how happy that makes me!" Kanoka squealed out. They both pulled away and looked at each other at the same time. Hitoka could feel the dopey grin on her face, and looked to see the matching one on her frien-, no, her girlfriend's face. 

They stared at each other until Hitoka snaked an arm up Kanoka's back. The other girl cupped Hitoka's face in her hands. Hitoka bit her lip. This was happening. She was practically high on the amount of euphoria coursing through her body. Kanoka leaned down, and Hitoka reached up on her toes. 

The kiss was amazing. Their lips were pressed against eachother, both of them smiling into the kiss. A small gasp escaped Hitoka as her girlfriend deepened the kiss. Hitoka quickly kissed back with just as much vigor. 

As they stood there making out, she let out a small moan as Kanoka slipped her tongue into Hitoka's mouth. Kanoka hesitated for a moment before removing her tongue and peppering kisses down Hitoka's jaw. 

She felt something in the room change as Kanoka kissed a spot on her neck. Hitoka, wanting to do something too, latched onto her girlfriend's neck and whispered in her ear. 

"Y-You're so ama-azing." She spoke. 

Kanoka stilled and Hitoka knew she did the right thing when she was grabbed a little forcefully and Kanoka put her hands on Hitoka's hips. She gasped as Kanoka pushed aside the hem of her shirt and kissed her gently, right on her collarbone. 

"Ka-Kanoka, d-do you want t-to...." She trailed off, confidence suddenly leaving her. The taller girl looked up at her, her face flushed. Kanoka opened her mouth to reply to Hitoka just as the gym doors sprung open. 

In a panic she grabbed Kanoka's shirt and buried her face in the other girl's chest. Kanoka let out a squeak and presumably turned her head to look at who opened to the door. 

"...Isn't that your team manager, Kei?" An unfamiliar voice said. Wait, team manager? Kei? Kei. Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei. Tsukishima was in the gym. He walked in on her having a very not safe for work makeout session with her new girlfriend. She felt strangely petty for Tsukishima interrupting them. Hitoka's face burned with embarrassment. 

She risked a glance up at the voice. He had a head of sandy blonde hair, that layed flat against it. His eyes were an amber-brown color. He had a resemblance to Tsukishima. His older brother, maybe? She looked to the figure standing awkwardly. 

It was Tsukishima. She cursed. 

"AH- UM.. We'll, um, WE'LL BE GOING NOW." She managed to get out. Hitoka grabbed Kanoka's hand and looked up at her. She looked how Hitoka felt, her face all red and her eyes wide. Hitoka would have found it cute, if it wasn't for this particular circumstance. They made eye contact and they both power walked out of there, faces red and hands intertwined. As they left, she heard the faint words, 

"..I owe Tadashi money..." presumably spoken by Tukishima. 

She drifted her gaze back up to her girlfriend. They stared at eachother and both promptly burst into giggles. Hitoka had her free hand clutching her stomach from laughing so hard, and her grin only widened looking at Kanoka doing the same. 

She plastered a big dopey smile on her face as they both calmed down, and she stood on her tippy toes to give Kanoka a gentle kiss on the lips. 

"I... that was really embarrassing..." Her girlfriend said. Hitoka giggled. 

"Yeah, it was. I have no idea how I'm going to face Tsukishima at practice tomorrow. But for now, I'll settle for just being here with you." She responded. 

Kanoka looked at her with wide eyes, and she leaned down to give Hitoka a kiss of her own. 

When Hitoka fell asleep at her house, she had dreams of roses and volleyball on her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was a good read !! Remember to drink some water if you haven't and maybe catch up on a missing assignment if you can !! <3 <3


End file.
